


Bets

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Requested fic, So This Is A Bit Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: Requested by here4thegayships on Tumblr"I want them making a lot of bets (while ghostbusting, inventing things or watching tv idk) and the bets getting more and more... interesting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, I really hope this what you wanted and I hope it's not too ridiculous...

 

 

 

 “Bet you ten bucks you won’t race around the firehouse at full throttle and slide into the kitchen counter.”

 “Try me.” Erin said, preparing for a run, Holtz digging out her wallet.

 

 What had led to such abnormal behavior from the physicist was the row of bets that had started ever so innocently with Holtzmann betting Erin and Patty, as Abby had known the engineer for far too long to take that bet, that she would eat five entire pizzas in a row, a bet which she obviously won.

 

 That evolved into a sequence of bets mainly between Erin and Holtzmann, which in  the beginning consisted mostly of rather innocent things like betting on who was getting voted out in a TV show or how long it would take them to take down a ghost and at this point had turned into a competition of who could come up with the craziest bet and who would actually win the bet.

 

 This had ended in some rather regrettable and even more hilarious situation, Jillian even composed a formula to calculate the hilariousness of a situation; how regrettable something was on a scale of one to ten times ten was how hilarious it was on a scale from one to ten (Erin’s “That doesn’t make any mathematic sense.” though technically correct was dismissed.)

 

 So, at this point, Erin had grown accustomed to doing things she not too long ago would’ve deemed incredibly immature and stupid. Which, in most cases, would’ve been an accurate description however the physicist would’ve also left out the fact that they were… fun as hell.

 

 Sure, this resulted in some injury but Holtzmann hurt herself enough during certain questionable experiments that she, along with the other three, had learned her fair share of first aid.

 

 

 A night out at a bar was expected to take a turn like this eventually.

 

 “I bet you won’t down all five shots of tequila in a row in less than a minute.”  
 “I bet I will. Bet on what?”  
 Holtzmann circled the edge of her glass with her index finger, glancing at the floor.

 “Loser will strip down naked and stand outside for five minutes.”  
 “Holtzmann, it is literally freezing outside and the press is after us 24/7. Are you insane?”  
 “Yes, quite probably, hot stuff. Are you backing away from a bet.”  
 Erin shook her head, stubbornly.

 “Never.” She sighed.

  

 Apparently, drinking five shots of tequila in a row was not as easy as it sounded, let alone doing it under one minute.

 

 “I got myself into this mess, didn’t I?” It was more of a sigh than a sentence.

 “Man, I’m too old for this.” She added.

 “A bet’s a bet, Gilbert.” Holtzmann chuckled.

“You know what, fine, what the hell do I have got to lose?” Already sliding out of the MIT sweater Holtz had originally borrowed her.

 

 Holtzmann, currently too busy trying to keep her cool, forgot to make her usual witty remarks. It was tough enough to keep her eyes up as it was. It was raining outside and they really wouldn’t have found a decent place to do this had Holtzmann not worked at the bar at some point in her life. Thanks to that she had now led them to the roof of the place that was, as always, void of people.

 

 “Set the timer.” Erin said opening the door, sighing deeply.

 

  _What am I doing with my life?_

Holtzmann, still a bit in awe that Erin, the Erin Gilbert, the held-back, somewhat conservative Erin Gilbert was currently standing at the door to a bar’s roof, stark naked, dug out her phone and set the times, avoiding looking at anything inappropriate as best as she could.

 

 Erin stepped outside, shivering as soon as the cold wind hit her bare skin alongside the drops of water falling from the skies and Jillian honestly felt bad for making the bet in the first place.

 

 What the hell was she even doing? She didn’t want Erin to be cold. She didn’t want her to get hurt in any way at all. This had all started so simply and yet this was not at all where she wanted it to end up. She didn’t mind betting. And it seemed that neither did Erin.

 But the woman was standing with her hands wrapped around herself, in the cold weather, stubborn as she was, shivering from the cold, each of her breaths forming a very visible white cloud, similar to fog.

 

 She opened the door.

 

 Stepping outside, she wrapped her arms around Erin, standing behind her.

 “Come back inside, Ez, you don’t have to do this. It’s a stupid bet.”  
 Erin giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 “A bet’s a bet, you said so yourself. Besides, I’m already naked and outside. Plus, I’m not even that cold though that may be related to the fact your body heat is radiating onto my skin.” She was laughing, a white cloud of air being the result.

 “A bet’s a bet, huh?” Holtzmann asked, looking at the ground.

 “Mhm…” Erin nodded.

 “I bet you won’t kiss me right now.”

 Erin spun around in her arms, clearly surprised and put her forehead to Jillian’s.

 “Yeah? I bet I will.” She whispered.

 “Prove it.” She looked up, into the blue eyes that held all oceans and skies to her.

 “Okay. What do we bet on?” Her voice remained hushed, still leaving a puff of white smoke floating in the air.

 “Loser has to kiss the winner again.”  
 “You do not know how much I like that bet. Deal.” The murmured into Holtz’s ear before she placed her lips on the other woman’s.

 

 She didn’t feel cold at all anymore.

 Quite the opposite.

 She felt warmer than she remembered having felt in her life.

 

 “Holtz…” There were strands or blonde and brunette hair between them, beginning to freeze over.  
 “Yeah?” It was barely audible, a mere whisper but enough for Erin to hear with the distance between them being less than inches.  
 “We should go inside.” Holtzmann nodded in response.

 “We should. Are you cold?”   
 “No.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, hope you enjoyed cause I am really really insecure about this fic to be completely honest...


End file.
